digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Subzero Ice Punch!
After hours spent searching, Tai and Matt reunite on a cold region of File Island, but without anyone around to stop them, a fight soon breaks out between the two. Synopsis Still on the block of ice, Tai and Agumon find some land. Tai is still in his blue briefs. Tai soon finds his clothes (which are frozen, so he has Agumon warm them up) and after he's dressed he tries to see where the other parts of the island are going. At that moment, a Frigimon attacks the two. Agumon and Tai try to avoid his attacks and find a Black Gear in his back. Tai has Agumon roll up into a soccerball and kicks him onto Frigimon's back and Agumon burns the gear, reverting Frigimon to his nicer self. Tai asks him if he saw any other kids like him. He tells the two that he saw a boy with a Gabumon, but the island he landed on is going by quickly. Since Tai and Agumon helped him, Frigimon makes an ice bridge to walk across and the three start walking. On the Island, Matt and Gabumon are walking in a snowstorm to find the others, and Matt starts to get a cold, so Gabumon finds a cave for them to stay in. Matt goes along thinking T.K. must be in there, but when he finds it empty he wants to go back out. Gabumon starts a fire and says he will go find T.K.. When Matt becomes impatient, he goes back into the storm, but after a short while he passes out. Gabumon finds him unconscious and brings him back to the cave, keeping him warm with his fur. The next day Tai, Agumon and Frigimon arrive at the island and begin searching for Matt and Gabumon. Meanwhile, Matt wakes up and thanks Gabumon, who now has Matt's cold. Tai and Agumon soon find the two, and Frigimon goes off to find some food. Matt and Tai get into an argument about what they should do next. Matt wants to search for the others, but Tai thinks they should head back to Infinite Mountain. A fight soon breaks out, and the two end up rolling towards a cliff edge. Matt then expresses his worries for T.K., but before Tai can respond, the cliff they're both on crumbles away. With Matt and Tai hanging for their life by a branch, and their Digimon too tired to help, all hope seems lost. Then Mojyamon appears to knock them down. Fortunately, their fall is broken by Frigimon, who's just come back with some food to eat. The Digimon are now able to Digivolve and are able to free Mojyamon of the Black Gear in his chest. They then find some Black Gears within the cliff face broken down during the fight, and destroying them causes the island to begin moving back to Infinity Mountain. The two boys forget their troubles and look towards their next plan of action. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Okay, so Mom was right. I should have worn a sweater!" :—'Tai', after landing in the snow. Agumon: "I guess I'd better heat things up. PEPPER BREATH!" Tai: "I really hope you have a backup plan!" :—'Agumons efforts against Frigimon go to no avail. ''"I can barely lift you, much less throw you, Tubbymon!" :—'Tai' struggles to lift Agumon off the ground. "Man, does everybody in the Digital World always have to be so noisy?" :—'Tai' regrets asking Frigimon if the ice is safe. "I'll be back in two shakes of a digi-tail." :—'Gabumon' tries to assure Matt, while he goes in search of T.K. Frigimon: "Hey, Dad, are we there yet?" Tai and Agumon: "Huh?" Frigimon: "Sorry, I just had to say that." :—'Tai' and Agumon aren't amused by Frigimon's jokes. "Sure, let's go for a hike. Then after that, we'll hike, and then we can hike some more. Sheesh!" :—'Tai', reluctantly making his way up the cliff side towards Matt and Gabumon. "Bet you looked pretty funny with no fur on, Gabumon." :—'Matt' amused by the idea of Gabumon without his fur. Tai: "It sure is lucky that we met up with Frigimon." Matt: "Frosty the Snowmon here?" :—'Matt' says what everyone's thinking. "When it rains kids, I usually notice." :—'Frigimon', pointing out the obvious. "It's raining kids and Digimon again. I'm gonna have to start carrying an umbrella." :—'Frigimon', getting used to the sight of falling kids and Digimon. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes